Out of the Darkness
by Van Myers
Summary: The first oracle was punished by the Astrals for disobedience. She now finds herself with a second chance. Thrown into the path of Noctis and his friends, will she choose to complete the task she once refused?
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell?" Noctis cried out shielding his eyes from the flash of light that radiated across the sky.

Gladiolus swung his great sword, felling the last havocfang, before turning the direction the Prince was looking.

"Curious." Ignis said releasing his blades as he too stared off towards the horizon.

"You think we should check it out?" Noctis asked turning to his advisor.

"I don't see why not." Ignis replied, it was mid-afternoon, plenty of time to have a look and find a place to camp before dark.

They had been driving for nearly an hour, the last twenty minutes or so in silence as they took in the ruin. It had started off with a few trees leaning sideways but as they got closer to the source of the disturbance there were more trees completely uprooted and laying on the ground than standing; some splintered and broken as if hit by a massive force.

"Whoa, check it out." Prompto said leaning out the window, pointing. A few hundred yards away was a crater that had definitely not been there when they passed this way a few days back.

The crater was more than a hundred meters in diameter and from the car there was no sight of the bottom. Ignis pulled the Regalia off to the side and the four men got out their steps slightly hesitant, cautious as to what could have caused such destruction.

"There's something down there." Ignis said as the four stood along the edge.

"Wait here." Gladiolus said putting out his arm to stop Noctis. Noctis gave a frustrated sigh at his shields over protectiveness but still stepped back to wait with Prompto as Gladiolus and Ignis started making their way down the steep slope.

Gladiolus reached the center first and was surprised to find a white clad figure sprawled on the ground. He stared for a moment unable to move as he took in the dark hair and pale delicate face, there was a strange sense of familiarity to her. Stepping around the bigger man Ignis knelt down next to the young woman, his hand shaking slightly as he moved back strands of black hair and pressed his fingertips against her neck. He detected a slow but steady pulse. Her dress was elegant and in a fashion he had never seen before. The white fabric of the high necked bodice and asymmetrical skirt was stained brown and red from the dirt but her pale skin, what he could see of it, was remarkably free of any cuts or bruises. From the devastation around her he had expected the young woman to be dead but a cursory inspection found no obvious signs of injury.

"We can't leave her here." Gladiolus said crouching next to his friend.

"Of course we can't." Ignis replied picking up the long staff that had been resting by her right hand.

Grabbing her arms Gladiolus hoisted her over his shoulder. She was small and looked to be no older than Noc. She wasn't heavy but the steep slope made the climb difficult her weight threatening to throw him off balance and his feet slipping back several inches with each step he took. Ignis kept his hand on the small of the other man's back to steady him as they stumbled their way to the top.

"Who is she?" Noctis asked as soon as they broke the crest of the crater.

"She not in a condition to grace us with a name yet." Ignis said sarcasm and weariness tinging his voice.

"Wow, neat." Prompto said taking the staff Ignis had been carrying so the other man could brush the dirt from his usually meticulous clothing.

Turning it over he studied the intricate engravings that covered the black surface. "Shoot." He said as the cool metal slipped from his fingers.

As the staff struck the ground the six silver rings that rested around two of the trident like spokes clanged together. The air was suddenly filled with an energy that pulsed in rhythm with the chiming rings and seemed to permeate their very souls. As the rings slowly stilled the sound faded along with the energy.

"Whoa, what was that?" Prompto asked taking a step back from the staff that now lay quiet on the ground.

They all stood in silence for a moment staring at the offending staff before Ignis finally stepped in and picked it back up. "Whatever it is, let's just try to be a little more careful with it." He said his voice maintaining only a margin of its usual calm. "If we hurry we can make it to Lestallum before nightfall." He continued glancing at the sun sinking towards the horizon.

It would be close but he wasn't comfortable having his charge sharing a campsite with this woman, not with so many unknowns. They couldn't just leave her there helpless, to be preyed upon by daemons or monsters, but that didn't mean he was enthused about bringing a stranger with them. A stranger, who despite leaving a behind a crater the size of a small town, had not a single mark on her. A quick glance at Gladiolus confirmed that the shield was feeling the same way.

Prompto kept up a steady stream of unanswerable questions and wild conjectures as to her identity as the group made their way back to the Regalia.

"Could she be a messenger?" Prompto asked as he climbed into the back seat.

"I don't know." Gladiolus said for what was probably the tenth time in as many minutes. Setting her down in the passenger seat he carefully fastened the seatbelt and leaned her head back against the headrest. Pushing the hair from her face he took a moment to study her features unable to shake the feeling that he somehow knew her.

"She fell from the sky after all. She could be from the Astrals, couldn't she?" Prompto continued as Gladiolus slid into the back seat. It was a tight fit with the three of them but it would have to do.

"Could be." Gladiolus said. The black trident like staff that Ignis had placed in the trunk was certainly like nothing he'd ever seen before and that was before it started emitting those haunting chimes. Ignis had been careful to wrap it tightly in some cloth as to prevent another disturbance should they hit a pot hole or something.

"Everyone set?" Ignis asked over his shoulder as he took his place behind the wheel.

He took the grumbled response as an affirmative and pulled back onto the road. He pushed the speedometer further than he was usually comfortable with and took the curves at a speed that required Gladiolus's firm hand on her shoulder to prevent the girl from sliding back and forth in the seat. As it was they were just pulling into Lestallum as the last rays of light faded from the horizon.

They received more than a few curious glances as the carried the girls limp form thru the crowds towards the hotel. More than one person looked like they wanted to check on the group but Gladiolus's glare quickly dissuaded them. It wasn't until they were safely behind the closed door of their room that any of them even thought about relaxing. Gladiolus deposited his burden on one of the beds and sank into the nearest chair his lower back aching slightly, as much from the cramped ride as from carrying the girl. The four of them stared at her motionless form at a complete loss as to what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Jared was right; you do have a girl in here." Iris's voice startled the four men from their meditation.

"Don't you knock?" Gladiolus said getting up from his seat, two long strides taking him to the door where his sister stood staring at the figure on the bed.

"Who is she?" Iris asked, shifting from side to side as her brother moved to block her view.

"None of your business." He replied resting one hand on the door frame as he tried to maneuver her out into the hall with the other.

Ignoring his attempts to bar her way, Iris slipped under his arm. Ducking out of reach she dashed over to the bed.

"Are you just going to leave her like this?" She asked taking in the girl's haphazard repose; with one leg hanging off the bed and an arm bent at an awkward angle she looked like a rag doll that had been tossed with little regard to her comfort.

Bending down Iris quickly undid the buckles on each of the shoes and slipped them off the girl's feet. Her dress looked far from comfortable but there was little Iris could do about that. As she ran a hand over one of the girl's arms, she was concerned by how cold her skin felt.

"Help me get her under the covers." She said giving her brother a withering look when he remained by the door. Gladiolus stood there, matching her stare for stare, and looking like he was considering throwing her out. Finally he closed the door with a sigh and came over to pick the girl back up from the bed. Prompto quickly got up and helped Iris pull down the covers before Gladiolus placed her back down, this time with more care. Iris took a moment to pull the girls hair out from under her neck before resting the blanket under her chin.

"That's better." She said stepping back from the bed. "I can't believe you guys didn't think to do that yourselves." She would have thought the ever courteous Ignis would have seen to the girl's wellbeing even if the others ignored it.

The men at least had the decency to look abashed as Iris pinned them each with a stare. They didn't want to admit that they found something disconcerting about the girl and had been apprehensive about touching her, hoping she would wake up before they had to do anything.

"Well now that you've done your good deed why don't you go and let us deal with this." Gladiolus said opening the door back up and motioning her to leave.

Ignoring him Iris took her brother's now vacant chair between Prompto and Noctis. "So who is she?"

"We don't know." Noctis said leaning back. "We just found her."

"Found her? Where did she come from?"

"She fell from the sky like a meteor." Prompto jumped in. "Left a huge hole in the ground and leveled the area. She also has this weird staff that makes your body feel like its vibrating apart." He rushed on.

"What staff?" Iris asked glancing around the room.

"We left it in the trunk; it's creepy as hell and we didn't want it in here with us." Prompto said.

"You really should return to your own rooms." Ignis interjected. "We truly have no idea who or what this girl is, nor in what kind of temperament she'll wake. In the interest of your safety it would be best if you left her in our care."

"There's nothing saying she's going to wake anytime soon." Noctis jumped in trying to stifle a yawn. "We're going to bed soon, you might as well catch some shut eye too."

"Are you sure? I could help keep an eye on her while you guys sleep." Iris said looking for any excuse to stay. Truth was, though he had made a point of spending time with her while in Lestallum, she missed Gladiolus and relished any chance to hang out with him and the others. Not to mention her mild infatuation with the prince.

"I've got the first watch." Ignis said. "Will let you know if anything changes."

It was clearly a dismissal. Getting up Iris walked over to the door trying not to look as dejected as she felt.

"I'll see you in the morning." Gladiolus said giving her a quick hug before practically pushing her out the door.

...

"That's a hit."

"Again, you're killing me here Iris."

The voices and laughter had been floating across her conscience for a while. Weaving their way into the fabric of her dreams, pulling her towards the edge of wakefulness until the darkness pulled her back down. This time the darkness failed to reestablish its hold and her eyes fluttered open.

The room was bright, sun light streaming in thru one of the windows, and the day was already long past the hour when she should have arisen. Laying there unmoving she tried to recall where she was. She was used to traveling, taking shelter in random towns or villages as the need arose. Usually they stayed at an inn but occasionally a family would put them up for the night. It wasn't uncommon for her to spend her first few moments in a state of confusion as her mind tried to remember.

The skin of her neck felt irritated; reaching up her fingers brushed against the thick lace fabric that covered her to her chin. Her memory came flooding back and a sting of apprehension caused her body to go stiff. They hadn't been traveling. They'd been at the palace for over a week; in fact it was the first time they'd been able to rest there for more than a day or two in over a year, preparing for the royal wedding. She and her brother had suspended their travels so he could get married.

At least that had been the plan until the Messenger arrived. Damn Bahamut with his ridged sense of justice and unreasonable demands. She had argued, pleaded, and eventually refused to carry out his wishes; even going as far as to injure the Messenger when he moved to do his master's bidding in her stead. There was a searing pain, a flash of light and then nothing.

Where was she?

Keeping as still as possible she raised her head slightly to take in the rest of the room. With its blue walls and strange pipe like sculpture it was unlike any room in the palace. She occupied one of two beds. At the foot of the other bed was a small table and a set of chairs occupied by a blonde boy, who couldn't have been far out of his teens, and a girl who looked to be a few years younger. They were engaged in some kind of card game and oblivious to the fact that she was awake.

Laying there for a moment she listened to their conversation hoping to glean some information from them but it was mostly a string of banter; meant to fill the silence and containing nothing useful. There was nothing overtly threatening about them but she scanned the room for her trident anyways. After what already happened she didn't want to take any chances but it was nowhere to be seen. Not that it really mattered; seeing it would have been more of a comfort than anything else. Unless Bahamut had stripped her of her powers; and she believed she would have felt the difference if he had, it would come when she needed it.

She must have made some noise or did something to draw attention because a gasp came from the direction of the card play.

"She's awake!" The young girl said as they both immediately jumped to their feet.

Cursing herself for losing the advantage she quickly threw off the covers and climbed out of bed. Her legs felt weak and she stumbled slightly when her feet hit the ground. The blonde moved as if to steady her but her glare stopped him mid stride. She didn't know him and she wasn't so naïve as to trust someone she just met, especially considering her current circumstances. She grabbed onto one of the posts to steady herself.

"Who are you? And where am I?" She asked her voice firm. Her muscles felt like mush but she forced herself to release the post and straightened to her full height. At five nine she was taller than both of them and she used those added inches to her advantage; raising her chin to look down on them. Her father's words came to her 'Show no weakness and treat every situation like you're the one in control'.

"I'm Prompto and this is Iris." The boy said stumbling over his words.

He moved as if to shake her hand but quickly drew back hesitating as the girl shrank behind him. His obvious nervousness eased some of her own nerves. These children, and she thought of them as children though the boy was probably of her own age, were definitely not a threat.

"And where am I?"

"Lestallum." It was the girl who answered this time her voice a little steadier than her male companion.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" She snapped causing the two to jump slightly. Why would they lie about something so obvious? "I can see that we are in the mountains." She continued pointing out the window where the peaks were clearly visible in the background of the buildings. "Lestallum is down on the planes."

"Old Lestallum is down on the planes by the river." Prompto said hesitantly, confusion passing across his face. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Oracle." She said taken aback by the question as much as by the news of an Old Lestallum. Was there anyone in Lucian who wouldn't recognize her? She had spent the last six years traveling the country side stopping at every town or small village they passed. There was not a single place she hadn't visited repeatedly over the years.

"You're confused." Prompto said gently. "You must have hit your head when you fell. Lady Lunafreya is the Oracle." She could almost scream at the pity that now laced the young man's voice.

"Why am I here?" She said after a moment of stunned silence trying to keep her voice from betraying the doubt she now felt. She had assumed they were here watching her because she was the Oracle but they had no idea who she was, and they didn't appear to be faking their ignorance.

"We found you two days ago out in the wilderness."

She could feel confusion beginning to overwhelm her as she tried to piece together what could have happened. She needed space, she needed air and she started to head towards the door but a surprisingly strong hand on her arm pulled her up short.

"I don't think you should be leaving right now." Prompto said apologetically.

"Am I a prisoner?" She asked incredulously as she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"Nothing like that." He said taking a step back and waving his hands in front of him. "I just think we should wait for the others first. Here let me call them." He said reaching into his pocket.

Instinctively she reached out for her trident and almost emitted an audible sigh of relief when with a flash of red light its cold metal staff pressed firmly against her palm. Iris let out a squeak and Prompto dropped the small black box he had removed from his pocket.

"Are you planning on stopping me?" She said her heart now thundering in her chest.

Prompto took a step back shaking his head no as he moved between her and Iris. Turning from them she quickly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was clear that the other two weren't going to follow and upon reaching the stairs she released her trident. Pausing for a moment she clung to the wooden railing, her white knuckled grip the only thing keeping her upright as her body swayed unsteadily. Her mind reeled with questions, and a sneaking suspicion was forming a knot of dread in the pit of her stomach.

When Bahamut's messenger refused to heed her pleas for mercy she panicked. Channeling as much energy as she could into her staff she struck out at him with all the force she could muster. She had fully intended to deal a death blow, but Udicium reacted faster than she thought possible. Moving too quickly for her eyes to even follow, he had stepped back from her, folding his black wings around his body to deflect her attack. When her staff struck, a blinding light filled the room as a wave of energy knocked her to the ground. In the few moments she had before unconsciousness overtook her, she was almost certain she had seen Carbuncle standing beside her.

Not one of the six, the fox like being was still closely linked with the Astrals. Though usually associated with healing, he also had a unique connection to the astral realm; a plane of existence that stood outside the laws of space and time; where it was said the soles of men went once they left their worldly bodies. It was a connection that he could extend to those he chose; offering guidance thru prophetic dreams and omens, and to those with whom he had the strongest connection he extended some measure of control over time itself.

She never shared such a bond herself, but she had seen Ardyn use it once. Early in their pilgrimage they came to a town that had been hit particularly hard by the starscourge. The riotous crowd of plague stricken inhabitants swarmed them in an attempt to be the first to reach his healing touch. Pulled from their horses and in danger of being trampled they struggled but it was a losing battle. She summoned her staff prepared to take any means necessary to move back the crowd when Ardyn raised his hands and all around them the people froze. People stood as statues their frenzied movements halted.

It had only taken them moments to work their way clear of the mob, and move to safety, but those few moments took a huge toll on her brother. They escaped with little more than torn clothes and a few scratches but mentally he was drained and it was days before he was fully recovered. They took to traveling with a Royal Guard after that and she never saw him use the ability again. Carbuncle's presence along with the mention of an Old Lestallum and a new Oracle left her thoughts heading in a direction she didn't want to contemplate.

Keeping a firm grip on the railing she slowly made her way down stairs. She was heading towards the door when a purple bound book with a familiar image caught her eye. It was sitting on a chair in plain view as if providence itself sought to guide her. Picking it up, she stared at the glossy picture of a dark haired man in a crown receiving a crystal from a winged being.

"That's my favorite book." A young voice startled her from behind. Turning around she found a small boy staring wide eyed at her. "Are you related to the Prince?" He asked suddenly, scanning her from top to bottom. "You look like him." She was going to ask who he meant but he continued on with barely a pause for breath. "Most people think that's just a myth." He pointed at the book still clutched in her hands. "That the Astrals aren't real. But I think they are. Do you think they're real?" He rushed on with the excitement of a child eager to share their thoughts.

"Yes, I think they're real." She said the words barely making it past the lump that had formed in her throat. "Is this yours? Can I borrow it for a bit?" She asked.

"I'll bring it back." She said when he hesitated.

"You promise?" He asked reluctantly.

"What's your name?"

"Talcott."  
"Nice to meet you Talcott. I'm Ariadne." She said squatting down and reaching out her hand which he enthusiastically clasped. "And I absolutely promise I'll bring it back."

"Okay. As long as you promise." He said.

Ariadne gave her best reassuring smile before releasing his hand. She could feel his eyes on her back as she left; the book held firmly to her chest. Her heart hammered against her ribs as if it was trying to beat its way out and perspiration that had nothing to do with the heat dampened her brow. She could have just read the book there but she had an inkling of what she would find in its pages and she wanted some measure of privacy. Stepping out into the street she made her way thru the throngs of people; stares and whispers following in her wake. She did her best to ignore them.

Walking quickly she weaved her way thru the streets keeping her head down and trying not to gawk at the wrongness of the people and buildings around her. Unsure of where she was heading she simply moved in any direction that seemed to have fewer people. Heading down a flight of stairs she passed a vendor selling some kind of roasted meat on a stick. It smelled divine but she moved on ignoring her stomach's rumbles of protest. When she came to a road she stopped for a moment to study the metal horseless carts that sped by. Motorized transport had died with the nation of Solheim, but she had read about them and had even seen a few during her travels; rusted husks partially buried in the dirt. She had never thought to see one working.

Once past the road she came to an overlook. She found herself looking out upon a refreshingly familiar sight. The Disc of Cauthess rose in the distance. Its crystalline spires reaching towards the heaven. There was no obvious sign of the Archaean that slept beneath but at this distance she could sense his presence. A flash of light off to her right caught her attention. Turning she saw a portly man in a white shirt and hair pulled back in a ponytail. He held a black box that he wore secured to a red cord around his neck. He gave her a sheepish grin before quickly walking away.

Only a few people lingered, enjoying the exquisite view and she had no trouble finding an empty bench on the edge of the overlook. She wasn't sure how long she sat there staring at the Disc absently stroking the books cover before she finally mustered the courage to open it.

The pages revealed a story that was both familiar and foreign. Some of the details where wrong but the essence held true. She had been expecting it, all the signs were there, but as she read the passage containing the story of the old covenant dating back two millennium ago, she couldn't hold back the soft sob that ripped from her throat. The pages had confirmed her worst fears. Everyone and everything she cared for was long gone. But two thousand years gone?

….

"What happened?" The door flew open as Gladiolus stormed into the room. "Did she hurt you?" The big man asked glancing back and forth between Prompto and Iris.

Noctis and Ignis were right on his heels their breathing slightly heavy as if they had run the entire way from the car to the hotel, concern was etched across their faces.

When the girl hadn't immediately woken up, they decided that it was a waste for all of them to hang around just waiting for her to recover; so they each, with the exception of Noct, had taken turns staying behind while the others went about completing various jobs for the people of Lestallum. It had started off as a way to make a little extra gil to fund their journey but had since taken on a whole different meaning for Noctis and by extension the rest of the group as well.

Some might have thought the small requests were beneath the attention of the now King, especially with the more pressing matter of the Empire, but after leaving Insomnia Noctis had realized how little he knew of the land and people he was supposed to rule. He now had an almost pathological need to connect with them. The group had been out looking for a missing van of provisions when Prompto had contacted them a little over an hour ago. From their disheveled and harried appearance they must have rushed to return.

"No, we're fine." He said trying to ease their concerns. He had been excited, frantic even when he called Noctis, his words coming so fast that some of the message must have been misunderstood. He hadn't meant to frighten them.

"She wasn't even threatening until I grabbed her. That was a bad move on my part." He admitted running a hand thru his hair. "Up until that point she was just kind of haughty."

"You had us worried." Noctis said collapsing on the bed as the adrenalin that had been fueling his body seeped away. "The way you were babbling on the line I thought we'd come back to find the room in ruins and one or both of you seriously injured."

"Sorry." Prompto said again sheepishly.

"What did happen?" Ignis asked taking one of the chairs.

Crossing his legs Ignis leaned forward intently studying Prompto as he launched into his tale. Prompto did his best to accurately recount the odd encounter while the older man sat there analyzing every word. Iris chimed in now and then with a detail or correction and between the two of them he felt fairly confident they covered everything.

"So she can summon a weapon and claims to be an Oracle." Ignis said leaning back in the chair, his chin resting on his hand in thought.

"And I swear Noct, she could be your sister." Prompto added.

There had been a nagging sense of familiarity about her before but it hadn't been obvious until she opened those brilliant blue eyes that were an exact match to the ones staring at him from the bed.

"Could she be related to Noct?" The blonde asked turning back to Ignis. "But then how could she be both a Lucis and an Oracle. Only the Fleuret family can be Oracles, right?"

"Well Noct's upcoming nuptials won't be the first time those two families have intertwined over the generations; she could technically be both. Though how far back her lineage intercepts with either Noctis or Lady Lunafreya is unknown. Regardless she can clearly use an ability thought to be limited to the Lucis royal line and that alone warrants further investigation." The older man stated.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Gladiolus asked.

"No, but it's not like she's going to blend. I'm sure we can find her if we just ask around." Prompto responded.

Prompto proved to be right. A few questions was all it took, and a half dozen people were pointing them in the direction of the overlook. They found her a few minutes later sitting on a bench already cast in shadows by the setting sun. She sat there unmoving staring off into the distance.

"I don't think we should all go together." Prompto said when Gladiolus started off towards her. "She was unsettled earlier and I think she might feel threatened if we all suddenly walk up on her. I should go alone she at least knows me." He said with a forced laugh, nervous despite it being his suggestion.

"Fine, but we'll be close by." Gladiolus said.

"Here take this with you." Ignis said handing over his coat. "It's getting a tad chilly and she's not dressed for the weather."

Ignis seemed to have taken Iris's earlier scolding to heart. He had made it a point to check on the girls comfort as best he could over the last couple of days, fluffing her pillow and adjusting the blankets as necessary. Ignis was right though. There was a definite nip to the air and though the material of her gown seemed heavy it left her back and arms exposed.

"Got it." He said taking the coat and approaching the bench with strides more confident than he felt.

"Mind if I have a seat?" He asked keeping his voice light and cheerful.

She glanced at him but said nothing. It wasn't a refusal. Sitting down he made sure to leave as much room as possible between them on the small bench. Glancing behind him he noticed that the others had closed the distance; close enough to be within ear shot but still hanging back far enough as to be non-threatening.

"Here take this." He said offering the coat. She was shaking slightly, though with her red eyes and tear streaked face he wasn't sure it was necessarily from the cold. She gave him a considering look before accepting the jacket and draping the black leather across her shoulders. Pulling the material tight around her, she seemed to huddle in on herself. This was nothing like the confident girl he had encountered earlier.

He glanced around searching his mind for something to say when he noticed the book sitting on her lap. It was opened to the page depicting the choosing of the First King of Light and Oracle.

"You into fairytales?" He asked. After befriending Noctis he now believed the stories but he knew most people didn't feel the same.

That brought a response, though not one he had been expecting. A cold humorless laugh bubbled forth. "I guess I am." She said stroking her fingertips over the image of the first king. "Fairy tales and myths." She muttered to herself. "We were fourteen, my brother and I, when Bahamut decided to bless us with the ability to fight the starscourge." She seemed not to notice the startled gasps from Prompto and the others as she continued on bitterness clouding her voice. "Six years we devoted our lives to it, doing all that he asked, and what did we get in return? Rejection by the vary power we served and banishment to a time where everyone I know and love is long dead." This time her empty laugh turned into a sob as she hunched over the book and began to cry her body shaking uncontrollably.

Prompto sat there frozen, unsure of what to do. He placed his hand on her shoulder, wanting to help the distraught girl but any comfort he might offer seemed weak in light of what she had said. Was she really claiming to be the original Oracle? He could hear his companions whispering behind him their voices too low to make out. None of them ventured closer as he sat there rubbing his hand up and down her back until her tears eventually subsided.

"It's getting late, do you want to come back to the hotel with us?" He offered at a loss as to what else to do.

He was about to ask again, thinking she hadn't heard him, when she finally gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

"Okay then let's go." He said helping her to her feet. She leaned heavily on his arm and stared down at her feet as she shuffled along next to him, little more than a dejected shell. He didn't know what he thought of her story. It seemed too implausible but she believed and she was devastated.

Ignis had gone ahead to rent a room for her and by the time they finally made their way back to the hotel he already had a set of keys in hand. The room across the hall from them was vacant and she put up no resistance when Prompto guided her inside.

"We're going to grab a bite, would you like us to bring you something?" He asked studying her.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Her voice was weak, little more than a whisper. She was hungry but at the moment she just wanted to go to sleep in hopes that tomorrow she'd wake to find it was all just a horrible nightmare.

"Okay." He said hesitation clouding his voice. "Are you sure?" He tried again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just really want to go to sleep and I'd rather be alone for a while."

"We'll see you in the morning then." It was more of a question than a statement; as if he feared she might try to sneak off in the night; but there was nowhere for her to go.

"Tomorrow." She reassured him.

He set one of the keys down on the table and backed out of the room. Conversation sprung up in the hallway as soon as the door latched, but she couldn't make out what they were saying and she didn't care enough to move closer to listen. Not even bothering to pull back the covers, she climbed onto the bed and collapsed. As exhausted as she was, her pillow was soaked with tears before sleep finally overtook her.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't usually like to put explanations in front of my stories as I would rather that they make sense on their own without outside clarification, but in this chapter I'm drawing inspiration from sources outside the main game and I just wanted to mention them for anyone who is not familiar with this particular material.

Platinum Demo - in which Carbuncle guides a young Noctis, who is in a comma, through his dream so that he can wake up. At one point Carbuncle mentions that there is something that doesn't want him to wake up.

Kingsglaive - Mainly the opening credits which show that after he awoke Noctis traveled to Tenebrae to recover from his injuries. Which is when he grew close to Lunafreya. During his stay the Empire invaded and took control of the country. Noctis escaped with his father, but Lunafreya chose to stay behind, and assume the responsibilities of Oracle after her mother's death.

The Omen trailer - which I think shows the darker path Noctis' journey could have taken. Namely one in which he travels alone because he never developed a friendships with Prompto and the others. Also one where he did not know or trust Lunafreya.

….

Chapter 4

Placing the last vase of blossoms by the dais Ariadne turned around to admire the culmination of her work. Colorful flower arrangements adorned every shelf and window seal. Banners in the colors of the bride and groom hung high from rafters in the ceiling of the hall. In keeping with the spirit of the event, those for the bride were more pink than red, but there was no softening of the Lucis black. Wood benches lined either side of the carpeted isle waiting for the imminent arrival of guests. Her responsibilities as Oracle had dominated her life for so long that it felt odd and strangely satisfying to be involved in something as normal as planning a wedding.

"Are you trying to upstage my bride?" Ardyn said striding into the room. He quickly walked up to her and cupped her chin in his hand before leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

"Unlike you I have already seen your bride this morning." She laughed brushing her hands across the lapel of his black jacket, smoothing out the fabric. "Trust me no one will shine brighter than her this day."

"You've done a wonderful job." He said pulling her tight against his side as he gazed over the room admiring her handiwork.

"Thank you." She beamed a smile up at him. She hadn't seen him so relaxed and content in years and she was happy to have played a part in it, even if it was just in the background.

"Have you spoken to Jules yet?" He asked a playfully wicked smile tugging at his lips.

"You had to go and ruin the moment." She sighed pulling away from him. "Thankfully, no."

Their sister was the one blight on this otherwise joyous occasion. Nearly two decades their senior, they had never been close. She was married and gone; busy starting a family of her own, by the time they were born. They'd seen her only a handful of times during the years prior to the Covenant, but since that day she had been a near constant suffocating presence whenever they returned home.

"She cornered me this morning before dawn." He said chuckling dryly. "Once again asking me to name Neason as regent, but this time she had the added request of a signed decree naming him my heir. Only until I have children of my own of course."

The request for regency was an old one but one would think she'd give it a rest, at least thru the end of the celebrations.

"I think she is desperate to get something in writing before my nuptials." Ardyn continued. "She fears Merriam will try to instill someone from her own family. I told her I'd think about it but I'm sure she'll be coming to you next looking for support in persuading me."

With all their travels a regent was necessary, but the thought of their nephew filling that role was an uncomfortable one. Of an age with them there was nothing overtly wrong with the idea of him as regent, but having grown up far to the south; they had never even met him until their father's funeral, and he was not well known to them or their people. Not only was there a sense of unfamiliarity with their nephew but the man who currently filled the role was well liked and trusted. He had been steward to their father and ruled well in Ardyn's stead; there was little drive to replace him.

She was about to assure him that she would keep Jules distracted so he could enjoy the celebration in peace with his new bride, when his image began to shimmer and fade before her. Confused she reached out to him but her hand passed thru his body and then he was gone.

"It will not serve you well to linger on what was lost." Said a melodic voice from behind her.

Turning around she saw that the hall was now empty, bereft of the ornamentation she had been previously admiring. Carbuncle was sitting at the foot of the dais and the realization that this was just a dream came crashing in on her.

"It wasn't lost, it was taken." She said her hands clenching at her skirt. "Ardyn often spoke of seeing you in his dreams but you've never come to me before. Why are you here now? Can't you let me at least have peace in my memories?"

"I came to offer an apology and a chance at redemption." He said.

"I don't' need your redemption." She snapped. "And what will an apology get me? If you can't send me back than you have nothing to offer and no reason to be here."

"I cannot undo what's been done." He said regret lacing his words. "But I do have much to offer you, including insight on what happened and what's to come." He said as he jumped up on to the dais next to her.

"What happened? What happened is that you tore me from my family and uprooted my life." She practically yelled as she tried to hold back the tears.

"The fate of this world was altered, triggering ripples in the stream of time that you were caught up in. It was unintentional but that doesn't mean it wasn't for the best." He explained. "You originally killed Udicium that day, for which Bahamut disavowed you, and with the crystal rejecting your brother you were both forced into exile. But when the ripples brushed across that moment your soul was swept up and brought here, to this time. You asked why I never spoke with you before, it was because you didn't have the connection to the Astral plane that is necessary, the connection that your brother had thru the Crystal, but now your soul exists in two world. The one that was and the one that is; that is what allows me to come to you now."

So she had survived before and so had her brother. They might have been living a life in exile but at least it was a life together. Who was he to say that this was better? "Who altered it?" She asked. "Why?"

"I did." He told her. "At the bequest of a grieving father who sought a better path for his son."

"You unraveled time and ripped me from my world so some kid could have a better future?" She knew it couldn't be that simple but her anger would not tolerate logic.

"A better path is not necessarily a better future. The outcome can still be the same." He corrected her. "I merely served as guide thru a dream; so that a young impressionable boy would wake in time to form a bond of trust with a young woman who would guide his future. Without my help events would have prevented the two from meeting until long after the seeds of distrust already sprouted in his heart."

"One relationship was worth so much?"

"One relationship is worth everything." He said. "Without it this world has little chance of escaping the darkness."

"You mean the starscourge." She said and he nodded. "But you said the outcome might be the same regardless. If you can see the future how do you not know? Are you telling me my life was sacrificed for a maybe?" She wasn't sure if it counted as a sacrifice since she was technically still alive but it was not the life she should have had. The life that she would have preferred was with her brother even if it was one lived in exile.

"The ripples cloud the future but what could be changed has been, and yours was not the only sacrifice made. The father sacrificed as well, willingly stepping back and giving up some of the love his son had for him so that it could be passed on to others. So that this time, instead of confronting his destiny alone, he would face it with the bonds of friendship and the strength that comes with it."

She knew she was being petty, but his insistence that the father's sacrifice should count as much as her own rung hollow. As Carbuncle had said, the father made a choice. One that he made for the love of his son. She was given no such chance; instead having been forced to abandon her brother, whom she loved more than life itself.

She noticed that Carbuncle and the world around her was starting to fade. "Who were they? These people that matter so much." She called out to his rapidly disappearing form.

"The future King of Light and his Oracle." He said as he disappeared.

She didn't know what to think. Ultimately she had failed her brother; was she now being offered a chance to help one of his descendants? Was that what Carbuncle had meant by redemption? She could possibly accept that, but if he meant that she needed to redeem herself for failing Bahamut and the Astrals: well he could forget that. Without waking her mind slipped on to the pleasant memories of childhood.

She had never been a heavy sleeper and the soft click of the door being opened pulled her from the comfort of her dreams. Sunlight was already streaming thru the window making the room cozily warm. The head of a bespectacled man with light brown hair peaked in from the doorway confirming that yesterday had not been the nightmare she had hoped it was.

"Sorry, I was just checking in. Didn't mean to wake you." He said by way of apology. "I've brought back breakfast if you'd care to join us." He had a pleasant accent and an air of calm competency that was refreshing.

"I just need a few minutes."

"Of course, whenever you're ready." He replied. "We're just across the way." He said before disappearing back out into the hall.

She wondered how many times they had checked on her thru the night. It was considerate but ultimately unnecessary. She had allowed herself a good cry and though she was by no means okay, wallowing in self-pity was not her way. What happened, happened, and regardless of how she felt, it was something she needed to deal with. At least Carbuncle had given her some direction; even if she wasn't sure she wanted to follow it.

Climbing out of bed she walked over to the full length mirror resting in the corner and instantly regretted it. No matter how long they traveled she had always made it a point to look clean and put together in a way that felt befitting to her role. The reflection that now greeted her was anything but the image she wanted to present. The gown the seamstress had spent months stitching was a rumpled mess with brown and rust colored stains streaked across nearly every inch of it. Her dark hair looked oily and was matted on one side. Red puffy eyes and dark circles completed the haggard look.

Stretching out her hand she focused her thoughts and was relieved when the air shimmered red, and a tan bag appeared in her hand. She hadn't been sure that it would. Summoning her staff earlier was one thing, it was very much a part of her, a part of who she was. Reaching across two thousand years to summon random items she had sent into the void was another matter. The fact that her magic had a red aura instead of its usual blue was a little troubling. She vaguely remembered noticing the same thing yesterday but she had been too preoccupied to give it much thought.

Throwing the bag on the bed she retreated to the bathroom. She took the extra time to get the water temperature just right before stepping beneath the jetting spray. Sighing she let the hot water stream over her, washing away not only the dirt and grime of the last few days but some of the tension from her muscles as well. She took longer than she intended. Scrubbing every inch of her body and hair more than once before stepping out.

Rummaging thru the bag she pulled out a change of clothes. There wasn't much variety to choose from. Since becoming Oracle her wardrobe had been limited to the simple white dresses she wore while performing her duties inside the villages and a white pair of pants and tunic that she wore while traveling. She had a pair of knee high white boots that she wore with both outfits. Grabbing the travel clothes she pulled on the tight white pants that were only kept from being immodest by the tunic that fit snug across her bodice before flaring out at the waist to cover her hips and back side.

She ran a comb thru her still damp hair and secured it in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck before lacing up her leather boots. The gown had been lovely but it felt good to be back in familiar clothes. Taking a second look; the mirror revealed a major improvement though her face still looked a little drawn.

Staring at her reflection she took a few deep breaths trying to steel herself for what was to come. She was used to dealing with strangers but her current circumstances had her feeling more vulnerable than she had ever felt in her life. She was lost and alone with no idea as to what to do. She needed these people and they had no tangible reason to help her.

"You are Ariadne Lucis Callum and you can do this." She told her reflection with far more confidents than she felt. Grabbing the key from the table she stepped out into the hall, hesitating only a moment before rapping her knuckles against the wooden door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The door opened almost immediately.

"Ah good, do come in." The bespectacled man from earlier said taking a step back. A confused expression crossed his face when he took in her outfit.

"Whoa, where'd you get the new threads?" Prompto called out from one of the chairs across the room. "Where do you think she was hiding those?" He said leaning over to the boy slouched next to him looking as if he was still half asleep.

The young man looked up from whatever he was messing with in his hands, giving her a small smile. She stumbled, a lump forming in her throat as his blue eyes met her own identical set.

"Steady." The taller man by the door said grabbing her elbow. "Are you alright?"

The young boy from yesterday had asked if she was related to a prince, and there was no doubt this was who he meant. It was Ardyn, well almost Ardyn, but close enough to be disconcerting. He was smaller, shorter with a slighter frame but the face; especially those eyes, it was the Ardyn she knew, before the strain of absorbing the starscourge began to wear on him. Back when there was still a softness to his face and a light in his eyes.

"Just a little tired." She mumbled the lie as he led her to the table and pulled out an empty chair. "Thanks." She said gratefully dropping into the seat, unsure of how much longer her legs could have supported her.

"I used to do a lot of traveling, keeping things stored in the Astral realm allows one to travel light." She said unable to take her eyes off the young Prince.

"The Astral realm?" The Prince asked clearly having no idea what she was talking about. Not wanting to appear to be threatening she leaned away before a shimmer of red surrounded her hand followed by the appearance of a small dagger.

"Yeah we can do that." Prompto said. A familiar blue light that surrounded his hand as he drew out a gun and for a moment she wondered why hers was now red. Had something happened to her magic when she was brought here?

"You can summon things other than weapons?" The Prince said perking up.

"It's the same thing." She said cold tendril of dread threading their way into her heart. He was her descendent in some way, there was no denying that. As soon as she saw him she had assumed he was the future King, Carbuncle had mentioned. But if he was the King of Light wouldn't he know how his powers worked. If Bahamut had decided to pass on her role to another family, as the Cosmogony stated, could he have done the same for the King of Light? No, the story still spoke of the Crystal belonging to the Lucis line and the boy clearly had a connection to the Crystal, it had to be him.

"As long as I put them there." She continued. "What did you think was happening when you summoned and released your weapons?" Her words sounded incredulous and a little harsh to her own ears as if she had judged his competence and found it lacking. She regretted her tone instantly; as the large man sitting on the bed shifted with a grunt and shot her an icy glare. She wasn't in a positon to be antagonizing these people.

"I never gave it much thought. It was just something I could do." The dark haired boy said a bit sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"I never thought about trying it with anything else." He said picking up the Cosmogony book from the table, too preoccupied to notice her apology.

She hadn't realized Pronto had taken it with him last night. She flinched slightly when it disappeared in a flash of blue. Maybe he had never learned to do it was because it was just a skill they couldn't use anymore. Who knew what all had been lost over the millenniums, knowledge evidently, but perhaps powers as well. She had promised Talcott to return the book and would be troubled if it got lost. Relief washed over her when he brought back with a whoop of satisfaction.

"I can't believe we never thought of trying this before." He said a smile plastered across his face. If he was upset by her earlier insinuation he gave no sign of it now.

"There's a limit based on your strength. My weapons, a bag, and a bedroll pretty much cover it for me anything beyond that either won't go at all or gets lost and is unable to be recovered." She warned. "Just don't try storing anything perishable. Time runs funny in the Astral plane and there's no telling what condition it will come out in."

Prompto tried his hand with a deck of cards that was sitting on the table while the prince kept sending the book back and forth, both of them discussing what other items they could start bringing with them.

"I'm Ignis by the way." The bespectacled man said pulling her attention away from the excited boys and placing a plate in front of her. "You know Prompto. That's Gladiolus." He motioned towards the man sitting on the bed. "And Noctis." He said nodding to the dark haired youth.

"Thank you." Her stomach practically lurched with anticipation from the aroma of eggs and some kind of pastry wafting up from the plate. "I'm Ariadne." She said filling her spoon.

"And you're the first Oracle?" Gladiolus asked from his positon on the bed his voice conveying that even if his Prince had forgiven her slight, he hadn't.

"Come on Gladio, give the girl a chance to eat first." Prompto said flashing her a bright smile.

"That's okay." She said quickly swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

Questions needed to be answered; besides they had already finished their meals and having them watch her eat in silence would have made her too self-conscious to enjoy her meal anyways.

"Yes, I am." She said deciding to keep it simple, following where their questions lead.

"So you were born two thousand years ago." Ignis stated.

"Give or take a few centuries." She said trying to keep her voice light, though the lump from earlier threatened to return.

"You don't look like a Fleuret." The large man stated studying her from across the room his body language all but screaming his distrust.

"That's because my name is Lucis Caelum." She had a feeling her resemblance to the young man was the only thing that was keeping the big man from throwing her out.

"But the Cosmogony says that Bahamut bestowed the role of Oracle to the Fleuret family." Noctis spoke up.

"I'm afraid the Astrals found me to be a bit lacking as an Oracle." She said taking a bite of pastry; under different circumstances she would have savored the sweet burst of fruit filling against her tongue. "I can imagine his disappointment led him to choose another path."

"What was so lacking in your services?" Ignis inquired from where he stood by the door. She couldn't tell if he was there to block any attempt she might make to leave.

"It's a private matter that I would rather not go into detail over." She said ignoring another grunt coming from the bed. "But the essence is that I refused to carry out an order I didn't agree with."

"You refused an Astral?" Prompto practically choked on the words.

"Technically I refused his Messenger but it accounts to the same thing." She said. Everyone looked at her like she was out of her mind. "They're not altruistic or omnipotent." She continued trying to explain herself. "They're just very powerful beings and their motives and decisions can be just as wrong and self-serving as mans. I thought he was wrong and I said so."

"And you think you were sent here as punishment?" Ignis asked pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose while the others just stared at her.

That's what she had originally thought which was surprisingly a little more comforting than the reality that it had just been a cosmic accident. She was trying to order her thoughts to answer him when the voice of the Archaean thundered in her mind causing her to wince. Across from her Noctis let out a low moan and began rubbing his forehead.

"Another headache?" Ignis asked approaching his young charge.

"This is not normal." Gladiolus added, matching the concern on the other man's face.

The Archaean words echoed in her head. Demanding the audience he was summoned for, his words dripping with irritation.

"Why are you ignoring his call?" She asked a slow throb beginning to radiate from just behind her eyes.

"Whose call?" Noctis' voice was tense from the pain.

"Titan." She said. "He's been summoned and is awaiting an audience with you."

"How can you tell what he wants?" Noctis said still gripping his head. "All I get is a bunch of half form images that I didn't understand."

"Because that was part of my calling as Oracle, to speak to the Astrals."

"Lady Lunafreya must have decided to perform the rites and call upon Titan on your behalf." Ignis surmised.

"How long have you been ignoring him?" As much as she resented the Astrals right now, she couldn't fathom actively ignoring one who was physically here in this realm.

"Two or three days." Noctis guessed at the same time that Ignis advised it was definitely four.

"As far as Astrals go Titan is one of the more apathetic but his patience isn't unlimited." As far as she knew Titan, unlike some of the others, had never actually smite anyone but there was always a first. "I wouldn't keep him waiting much longer."

"Didn't you just tell us about how you basically told one of them to piss off?" Noctis asked smiling slightly though he still rubbed at his temple.

"His Messenger; I didn't summon him down here in person and then tell him off."

His three companions looked at him for direction. It was his choice after all, none of them where the least bit affected by Titan's ire.

"What do you think Specs?" He asked.

"I think we shouldn't continue to keep the Archaean waiting." Ignis answered.

"Well is everyone up for drive?" Noctis asked after considering for a moment.

"But won't the Empire still have the road blocked?" Prompto asked.

"Probably but we have to give it a shot. After all can't keep an Astral waiting." Noctis said.

"We should stop at the look out first." Ignis suggested. "The scopes there should provide a decent view of the Disc and any soldiers still stationed there."

"Will you be joining us?" Noctis asked to her surprise. She wasn't the only one caught off guard by the question as she heard a rumble of disapproval come from his largest companion.

"I don't think so." She said quickly. "I appreciate the offer but he is calling to you and I'm not sure what kind of welcome I would receive."

He studied her for a moment before glancing over to Ignis.

"Your room is paid up for the next several days." Ignis said as they filed out of the room. "Please feel free to stay until we return. We would be very interested in speaking with you further upon our return."

She promised that she would, relieved that things were going so well. She just needed some time to figure out what to do; to get her bearings. If they were occupied for a few days then all the better.

….

"I left a message with the front desk in case she returns." Ignis said returning to the car.

Gladiolus and the others were just finishing loading the last of Iris's luggage in the trunk. They had rushed back to Lesallum the moment they received the call from Iris, cursing the Niflheim Chancellor the entire way. If they had just been able to return immediately after facing Titan, instead of hunting down the regalia, they could have done something about General Caligo and possibly saved Jared. Upon their return it had come as a secondary shock to find out that Ariadne had left the day before and not returned.

"I can't believe she just up and left like that." Prompto said climbing into the passenger's seat. "And after she promised she'd wait."

"When she left she made it sound like she was coming right back." Iris said from her spot wedged between Noctis and Gladiolus in the back seat. "I'm worried that something happened."

"Unfortunately we have no idea where she went and we can't wait any longer." Ignis said getting behind the wheel. "Let's get you safely to Cape Caem, then we'll decide where to go from there.

"Good riddance if you ask me." Gladiolus said. "The rest of you might be willing to just accept her story but there's something fishy there."

"Don't say that Gladdy." Iris elbowed him in the side. "She was actually really nice, keeping me company and playing games with Talcott."

"We haven't just accepted her story." Ignis said pulling out onto the road. "We're just leaving open the possibility she's telling the truth. Where you've seemed to discard it outright."

"Yeah big man. You have to admit there's something there. She looks like Noctis and can use the crystal's power."

"Which is part of the problem." It was an old argument revisited several times over the last couple days, but as long as the others kept insisting on being blind to the obvious he would keep bringing it up. There was something wrong with that girl. Showing up the way she did, claiming to be an ancestor of Noctis but still an Oracle. He could understand a bit of naivety from Noctis and Prompto but he had expected better from Ignis. Where was that man's head? "I'm just saying we have enough on our plate already, we don't need the added complication. If she is who she claims then she'll be fine on her own."

"I agree there are concerns." Ignis said glancing at his friend in the rearview mirror. "But if she is who she claims to be, and I admit that is still an if, then the first Oracle arriving when the prophesy of the King of Light is being fulfilled is just too much of a coincidence. One that we can't afford to ignore, no matter how much we already have on our plate."

Grunting Gladiolus turned to stare out the window.

…

The venomfang dodged past her trident, sharp claws slicing into her flesh. Clutching the gash in her side, she dropped to her knees with a cry, blood oozing thru her fingers. She saw its pack mate move in for what it must have thought would be a fatal blow to her throat but she managed to cast a shield in time. Its body produced a satisfying thump as it bounced off the barrier before falling to the ground stunned. Pulling out a potion she quickly used it. The pain vanished instantly but her side and hand were still sticky with blood. Calling on her magic she dropped the shield and hurtled a ball of fire at the venomfang still twitching on the ground. It gave off a pitiful howl as it struggle to its feet, flames coursing across its fur. It took a halting step towards her before collapsing and laying still. Just one more to go.

Four of her five adversaries now lay dead, but finishing off the pack was proving to be more difficult than she had expected. Even after catching a disturbingly nauseating ride, in one of those motorized carts, to the general area it had taken her the better part of two days just to find them, and she was now far up into the mountains north of Lestallum. When she did find them there was little resemblance to the creatures she had known and expected.

Venomfang; or voretooth she mentally corrected herself, had never been much of a threat before and she hadn't thought twice about accepting the hunter contract, even after the owner had almost refused to give it to her. But this group had proved to be more than she bargained for. Larger than the ones she'd seen they also actually worked together, coordinating their attacks. Forced into packs out of necessity rather than natural instinct they had never usually functioned as one.

The last voretooth circled her at a distance its movements more cautious now that it faced her alone. She had already been tired and bringing forth the shield and fire in quick succession had taken the last out of her. Without enough energy left for elemental magic she would have to finish it with her trident. It was favoring its right paw heavily and she was worried it might choose to flee instead of finishing the attack. If it took off she would have no chance of hunting it down, not in her condition, and then she couldn't honestly accept the reward.

She had felt bad having strangers pay for her lodging, especially when she wasn't sure she wanted to be owing them anything, and though Iris had turned out to be a charming and personable young woman having her pay for meals and other necessity's had bothered Ariadne. When she had overheard a man talking with the owner of Surgate's Beanmine about bounty hunts she had gone back later on her own to inquire about one.

The first, a group of killer bees, had gone off without a hitch. Leaving in the morning she had told Iris that she just wanted to look around on her own for a bit. She had been back before noon with no one the wiser. The next day he had two hunts involving the northern pass and she had taken the voretooths since nine saberclaws where a little more than she could handle on her own. Turns out five voretooths where almost too much as well.

Dropping her trident she lurched to the side pretending to lose her balance. It wasn't as much of an act as she would have liked it to be but the voretooth took the bait, lunging at what he thought to be weakened and easy prey. Turning her fall into a roll she grabbed her trident thrusting it at the creature as it sprung missing her by mere inches. The prongs of her trident made contact with soft underbelly ripping a gash down the length of its abdomen. A trail of entails marked its path as the momentum of its jump carried it a few feet past her. It was dead by time it hit the ground.

She took a moment to catch her breath before getting to her feet. Slowly she worked her way to each of the bodies, removing the bristles from each of their corpse. There was only a few hours left before sundown and she wasn't going to make it back down to the haven she had used last night. Though what energy she had left wasn't enough for any elemental work she could still muster up enough to try to locate a closer haven. She channeled what energy she had left into the trident, causing the carved lines to glow purple for an instant before she sent a wave of energy out in every direction. It was the same magical energy that guarded the havens and it would resonate when it made contact with one. She felt the one that was more than half a day's journey behind her but to her relief there was also one that felt to be only a couple hours ahead.

Ardyn had always chastised her for wasting the energy to make so many. Why can't we just plan our journeys around the ones that already exist? He would ask. But their journeys had always had a wandering nature about them. No real plan just going where they heard there was most need and when Ardyn was warry from weeks of healing she wasn't about to make him travel so much as an hour more just to find a haven; not when she could make a new one wherever they chose to stop. Over all these years the topography of the area might have changed but the magic of the havens held strong and for that she was grateful. Leaning heavily on her staff she headed further north.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto lay on the ground the exposed skin of his arms charred black. Above him a distraught Noctis was using phoenix down after phoenix down until he exhausted their supplies, but there was a point beyond which even those wouldn't work. Behind him Ignis tried to place a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder; his own face twisted with grief, but Noctis jerked back angrily brushing off his advisor. Dropping to his knees he started shaking the blonde's shoulders, crying out his name as if words would succeed where magic had failed.

Ariadne awoke her heart hammering in her chest and a cry of denial caught in her throat; Noctis's anguished screams still echoed in her ears. The camp fire was just embers and cold had seeped its way through her bed roll, settling deep in her bones. Light was just beginning to kiss the eastern horizon. Wanting nothing more than to roll over and fall back to sleep she forced her aching body out of the relative comfort of her bed. Stoking the fire she settled down to a breakfast of dried meat and fruits that she had little appetite for.

As she munched on an apple slice she thought back to the dream. Carbuncle hadn't been there but it hadn't felt like a regular dream either. She could still smell the dampness and feel the current of electricity that seemed to permeate the air. She thought about the stone hall and the way the odd blue light danced across the stone floor. She recognized the place; a remnant of Solheim that had already been ruins some two thousand years ago. Located by a lake in the mountains on the northwest edge of the country. If it still stood it would not be too far from where she was.

She had never been one to put much stock in premonitions but she'd never skipped through time before either. She would bet her life that the ruins did still exist and that the young men would find their way there. The question was when. Could she risk returning to Lestallum, just to miss them, or should she continue on; though it may be days, weeks, or even longer before they came. It would take her nearly three days to return to Lestallum and there had been a sense of urgency to her dream that made her fear any delay. If she was wrong if they were late in coming and she had to wait for a while, well she knew how to live off the land for a bit.

After packing her gear Ariadne took a moment to replenish her magic from the nearby crystals before heading out with first light. Still feeling a bit weak, she made it a point to avoid the wildlife. Circling around where she could and making a run for it when she couldn't. Luckily there weren't a lot of beast out this early and those that were, were strangely territorial. Giving up after a relatively short chase.

By the time she took a small break around mid-morning the ground was already starting to feel spongy beneath her feet and by early afternoon she was standing at the shore of a large lake, rock formations and tree trunks jetting up from its calm surface. She wasn't sure exactly where the ruins were so she headed to her right in the direction of the smoke billowing from a nearby haven.

The area had a swampier feel than she remembered and she soon grew tired of her feet being suctioned into the mud while the bugs tried to make a feast of her. After an hour of hiking thru the marsh like terrain a high pitched trill of laughter reached her ears. It had only been a couple days since she'd seen or heard signs of civilization but it was beginning to feel like an eternity. Her spirits lifted, she increased her slow plodding to a steady trudge as she made her way in the direction of voices.

She soon reached a dirt trail that led to a clearing by the shore. A man stood behind a county of a tackle shop while a young couple, each holding a fishing pole, sat at the end of the pier. From the way they were snuggling, they weren't too interested in actually catching any fish.

"Hey there little lady, how can I help you?" The man behind the counter called to her cheerfully. "Finest array of luxury fishing gear in Cleigne, right here."

"Sorry, but no thanks." She said approaching the shack. "I was actually wondering if you knew of a set of ruins in the area."

"Now what does a pretty little thing such as yourself want with those old ruins?" He said. "It just isn't safe." He continued as he reached down and pulled out a red fishing rod. "Not like fishing. Now fishing that's a nice, safe, relaxing pastime for a young women."

"I'm actually meeting some people there. You haven't happened to see a group of four guys in their early twenties come through here?" She asked.

"Sorry Miss, these two are the only ones been through this area in the last couple days." He replied pointing to the couple still giggling on the pier.

"Which way are the ruins?" She asked. She had feared that they were ahead of her; that she may already be too late. There was no guarantee that they would have gone this way but it was a small comfort that the shopFkeep hadn't seen them.

He hesitated before directing her northeast along the shore. "If your meeting someone, you really should just wait here or at the haven." He said trying again to dissuade her from going.

Thanking him for his help she assured him she would be fine. The ruins turned out to be surprisingly close, little more than an hour's walk from the pier. It was quite a ways from the first columns marking the ruins edge to the entrance itself. The crunching sound dead leaves beneath her feet echoed off the stone structures as she passed. Even though hunting had been a regular part of her travels she had never developed much of a knack for tracking but even she could tell that no one had ventured inside these ruins in a very long time. Relief washed over her; they hadn't beaten her here. Now it was just a waiting game.

…

"Guys look." A familiar voice drifted thru the darkness breaking Ariadne away from her thoughts.

"Some kind of light."

"The entrance?"

From her position near the entrance she could see the four figures approaching, unaware of her presence.

"What else could it be?" Prompto responded.

"Bingo." A female's voice came from the last figure confirming her suspicion that it was too small to be Gladiolus.

She waited where she was not wanting to startle them, but Prompto still jumped, giving out a high pitched squeak when he came around a column and saw her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said his eyes wide with shock.

"Who are you?" The woman said at the same time her hand reaching for her lance.

"It's okay Aranea." Prompto said quickly. "She's with us."

"I was doing a hunt in the area." Ariadne replied, her gaze sliding over the blonde's red and black scaled armor. "I thought I'd check on a ruin I used to know while I was in the area." She had originally planned to be honest with them but honesty would have to wait until she was sure about their new companion.

"Whoa talk about fate." Prompto said with a large smile.

"Fate indeed." Ignis eyed her doubtfully before glancing back at Aranea. It was clear he would want a more satisfactory explanation later.

"So you just decided to come out here on a whim and hang around by the entrance." Aranea said suspiciously.

"The door doesn't open until after dark." Behind them the sound of stone sliding across the ground confirmed her words.

"Let's do this." Prompto said punching his palm.

"Aren't we eager." Noctis said though he trotted down the stairs with just as much enthusiasm as his blonde friend.

"I really think it would be best if you wait her for our return." Ignis said grabbing her arm when she started to follow Prompto towards the now open entrance. "There's bound to be daemons down there and who knows what else."

"I appreciate the concern." She said patting his hand. "But I've been fighting daemons since before you were born. I can handle myself."

He blinked at her in surprise and she thought perhaps he hadn't really understood what her story had meant. She was an Oracle, fighting the starscourge and the daemons it produced was her job. A job she was well suited for.

"Let's just keep somethings to ourselves shall we." He said under his breath, shooting a meaningful look towards the soldier, who was now studying her with interest.

"Of course." She said embarrassed she hadn't thought to check her words.

"Are you guys coming?" Noctis called back to them his frame barely visible among the shadows of the entrance hall.

"Shall we." Ignis said motioning her to go ahead while Aranea filed in behind, bringing up the rear.

"Who left the lights on? Maybe the owners are still home." She heard Prompto say from up ahead.

"I doubt we can expect a warm welcome." Aranea replied.

"Indeed, stay sharp." Ignis said as they joined the other two.

A heavy layer of dust covered the floor of the expansive chamber. Though relatively well-lit there was no obvious source of illumination which made it feel creeper than if there had been no light at all. She wondered for a moment is she should warn them about what was coming later but decided she would leave it for a surprise. There was no danger in it and it was actually quite breathtaking once you got over the initial shock.

"You think it's an ambush?" Prompto asked his head swinging back and forth as he tried to look everywhere at once.

"Perhaps." Ignis said moving closer to Noctis.

They made their way slowly thru the empty corridors trying to keep from kicking up too much dust.

"Ahh." Prompto suddenly yelled out causing them all to jump as rocks caved in near a corner he was inspection.

"Watch yourselves." Ignis cautioned. "This place has seen better days."

As if drawn by Prompto's yells the area around them started to pulse as a handful of shadowy blob like shapes pulled themselves up from the ground.

"Show time." Noctis said summoning his sword, Ignis and Prompto following suit with their own weapons.

It was a quick battle. The three men working well together. Noctis would warp out to a corner; giving him room to gain momentum before hurtling his sword at an enemy, the weight of his body driving the blade home when he warped in behind it. Keeping one eye on his charge and the other on his adversaries Ignis stayed within close proximity to Noctis. His daggered hands moving with incredible speed as he slashed at gelatinous flesh; while Prompto danced around the enemies. His pistols practically humming as he fired a near constant barrage of lead.

Not that she and Aranea weren't holding their own. The leather clad soldier had a flair for aerial attacks and swung her enormous lance with a precision that spoke of years of practice. Ariadne alternated between elemental magic attacks and her trident. The trident, fused with holy magic, left behind sizzling wounds wherever she made contact. They had made it a little ways in before their first encounter but from there on out they came regularly. All were dispatched with the same efficiency as the first.

"Impressive Noct." Ignis called out as the Prince finished off the last daemon.

"Noct rules." Prompto chimed in, patting his friend on the back.

"No big deal." Noctis said with a shrug releasing his weapon.

Their entire battle had been peppered with comments and banter and Ariadne couldn't help but laugh. "You've got to be the chattiest bunch I've ever met."

"You have to acknowledge greatness." Prompto laughed.

"Beautiful beyond words." Ignis said as they walked out onto a hallway overlooking a vast chamber.

"If that's the water's surface." Aranea said staring up towards the ceiling which looked like the reflective surface of a lake.

"Wait, what?" Prompto ran to the railing to get a better look. "Does that mean we're underwater? Whoa there's a fish."

"What the hell is this place?" Noctis asked.

"Solheim wasn't just technologically advanced; able to draw from Eos herself, they had magic you couldn't dream of." Ariadne said joining the others at the railing. "Does the magic just make it look like we're underwater, or are we underwater and the magic makes it feel like air? The answer died with the civilization that built this place."

"A debate for the ages then." Ignis said reluctantly turning away; he was usually unwilling to leave a mystery unanswered. "Let's not forget why we're here."

"Time to move on." Noctis agreed reluctantly turning away from the mesmerizing view.

Up ahead the floor had caved in leaving only a thin rim of stone and good fifty foot drop.

"Can I just…" Prompto began reaching a nervous hand towards Noctis as the Prince edged his way onto the ledge.

"It will hold you." Noctis reassured the blonde, waving his hand to encourage him on.

"Famous last words." Ignis said only slightly jokingly as Prompto eased out onto the narrow stone surface his low groan giving voice to how she felt.

One by one the group made their way across the gap. Ariadne wasn't the only one breathing heavily by time they reached the other side.

"What does the empire seek here?" Ignis asked once they were all safely on the other side.

"Specimens and we're stuck harvesting them." Aranea's said her tone making it clear she didn't think much of the assignment.

"Specimens?" asked Prompto.

"Daemons."

"So what's all this about the army and daemons?" Prompto continued refusing to see the obvious.

"What do you think it is?" Aranea said.

"Nice I love guessing games." Prompto said sarcastically.

"There using them as weapons." Ariadne snapped not even trying to hide the disgust in her voice. "They're taking already tormented souls and making them fight their battles." She had been meant to help those people, even if the only help she could offer was a merciful death.

"What do you mean tormented souls?" Noctis asked.

"Every daemon was once a human." She answered. "The corruption might have removed any physical resemblance to what they were but the soul is still there; buried in the filth, aware of what it's become but unable to do anything about it." She continued glaring at Aranea

"Hey don't look at me that way." Aranea said. "It's not my idea and I'm not a fan of the practice. I'd be perfectly happy if the MTs didn't exist."

"MTs?" Pronto's voice trembled.

"The MTs are born from daemons in a lab. It's been going on for a while now." Aranea continued. "In truth there's something not quite right with the empire lately."

"It's not just lately." Noctis said as the group worked their way thru a maze of rooms and halls looking for a path forward.

"And yet you still serve them." Ignis said.

"It wasn't always like this." Aranea said getting a little defensive. "The Emperor's different, ever since that charmer of a chancellor got his hooks into him. I really can't stand that guy. But your right maybe it is time for a change."

Lapsing into silence, they worked their way deeper into the ruins. There was a bit of a scare when Noctis found himself caught in the grip of an iron giant but Ariadne was able to blind it with a flash of holy magic while Ignis and Prompto freed their only slightly crushed prince. Learning their lesson everyone kept their distance the rest of the battle until the creature finally fell.

"Well this is a suspiciously wide open space." Noctis said as the group finally made it to the bottom chamber.

"There is so going to be a big nasty here." Prompto said.

As if on cue a roar rang out from above as a huge monstrosity of a creature came crashing down on them. Ariadne had never seen anything like it. Mostly blue and green, its body was reptilian, covered with a hybrid cross of feathers and scales, but its claws where that of a giant bird of prey. With an expansive wingspan each flap threatened to throw the group to the ground.

"Well you know what they say. Bigger they are the harder they fall." Aranea said as she hurtled into battle followed closely by the others.

The thing was nasty, with a violent diving attack and a penchant for electrocuting anyone that got to close. Noctis tested his luck swinging in with a warp strike and then immediately warping pack out of range before the creature could retaliate. Ignis had switched to his pole arm timing his strikes to coincide with Noctis's. Not technically a daemon, Ariadne's holy magic had little affect so she moved to a more supportive role. Casting the occasional ice spell she focused mainly on throwing up shields around her companions whenever a lighting strike came their way. A particularly violent bolt went hurtling towards Prompto, the electrical force strong enough to bend her shield. Fear froze her heart for a moment as the shield wavered but in the end it held. She was pretty sure that was the blow that had killed him in her dreams.

"It's on its last legs." Prompt called out when the beast landed heavily and failed to return to the sky.

"Let's put it out of its misery." Noctis said as he rallied to Ignis for a final attack

It was Aranea who landed the fatal blow. Leaping into the area to an amazing height she brought her lance crashing down on the creatures back. The snap of its spine breaking resonated thru the chamber and it let out a scream of defiance before laying still.

"Woohoo! We did it! Let's celebrate by eating something dead!" Prompto said poking at their downed foe.

"Sounds good to me." Noctis said heading towards the back of the chamber.

"Found it." He called out a few minutes later.

"Well that concludes our business here." Ignis said when Noctis handed him the mineral.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Noctis said.


End file.
